


Birthday Boy

by PadBlack



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Tumblr Feels for Fíli fic and art mini contest, my submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli is the young CEO of Erebor Inc. He's working too much - like any other day. But it's his 30th birthday. Shouldn't that be a special day - a day celebrated with family, friends and his lover? Unfortunately no one is in town, so he has to spend the day nearly alone, only accompanied by his faithful assistant Dawn.<br/>Oh well, looking forward to an evening with a glass of wine and a good book in front of the fireplace would be nice, too - what do you think? - But maybe there's a better option?<br/>Beware of fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lives We Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878639) by [liddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie). 



> This was the first time I've ever written something for a contest. I got the idea on a sleepless night - at least a little compensation ;)  
> After I've finished it, I realized, it was inspired by the beautiful story "The Lives We Live" written by the lovely author liddie.  
> I've used different names but the basic idea was "borrowed" from her.
> 
> I'm sorry about the remaining mistakes.

Philip Durin sighed heavily. The blond CEO of Erebor Inc. rubbed tiredly his eyes. It was only shortly after 2 p.m. - too early to leave for the day. He tried to relax his aching shoulders and neck and leaned back into his chair. His eyes wandered to the photo frame on his desk. The sight of it made him always smile.  
It was a picture of him and his fiancé Kilian Oakly, taken on their last holiday together – three years ago. They were both laughing happily.  
Fíli and Kíli – that's how they called each other since they fell in love at university. It seemed to be ages ago.  
Fíli couldn't suppress another sigh. Today should have been a happy day.  
It was his 30th  birthday. It was planned that this day would be celebrated with the whole family and a lot of friends. Kíli and Fíli had intended to be married at this date. It also should have been the date when Thorin, Fíli's uncle would retire from his CEO post to pass it to Fíli.

But of course nothing happened as it was planned.

After Thorin's heart attack two years ago his doctor and even more his husband had forced him to take a step backwards and leave the company to the capable hands of the younger generation – means Fíli.  
At first Thorin wasn't able to restrain himself – he had worked for the company his whole life – the company WAS his life. But in the end Bilbo had threatened to divorce him, so Thorin finally complied.  
Fíli took over the leading position two years earlier as scheduled. His long days at work and less time at home were often the course of arguments between he and Kíli.  
Last year Kíli had finally made it into the national archery team. He was very good even if he was nearly too old. Fíli was very proud of the prizes his lover won. But his success was the reason why Kíli wasn't with him today. He and his team joined a competition in Australia.  
Of course the dark-haired had called him in the morning to wish him a Happy Birthday, but it wasn't the same as waking up next to your love and being kissed and cuddled.

He definitively should quit early today, even if he would be home alone. He would have a glass of wine in front of the large fireplace and start the book he wanted to read for a while.  
Fíli's mother had called in the morning to give her son her best wishes, too. She and Dwalin were on a hiking trip on the southern island. Dís had been quite embarrassed when she realised that she had planned her holiday with her second husband all around Fíli's birthday. The blond had assured her that it wasn't such a big deal and that they would have the big party later, when everybody was back in town.  
Fíli chuckled while his thoughts wandered back in time. Dwalin was Thorin's head of security for nearly ten years and all the time he was secretly – not so secretly at all – in love with his boss' widowed sister. As fierce and menacing the presence of the sturdy, bald man was in public while protecting his boss, as timid and uncertain he acted around Dís.  
One month after Thorin's heart attack Dwalin had finally dared to tell her about his feelings. They got married just a few weeks later.

Thorin and Bilbo weren't in town either. Bilbo had insisted to go on a visit back to his home country England for a few weeks and of course Thorin had to accompany him.  
Unfortunately they were expected home not until next week.

Fíli noticed his rumbling stomach. After a small breakfast – just toast and coffee - at home he had only eaten one of the cupcakes his personal assistant Dawn had gifted to him along with a small floral bouquet. Fíli felt touched by her gesture and he had hugged her briefly and kissed her on the cheek. He didn't wanted to confess it but it was the first thing today that had made him really happy.  
Fíli liked his PA. They were working together since he left university and joined the company. He could always rely on her and he feared the day she would tell him that she and her husband were expecting a baby and she would resign. According to his luck - or the lack of it lately - it should be happening in the near future.

Fíli reached for another cupcake, took a bite and smiled blissfully. Dawn's cupcakes were simply the best.

A sharp knock woke Fíli up out of his thoughts.  
Dawn entered his office, a concerned look on her face.  
Fíli sat up straight in his chair.  
Alerted he asked. “Dawn, what's wrong?”

She took a deep breath. “Fíli, I'm sorry. I have to ask you a big favour.” The blonde woman held a piece of paper in her shaking hands.

“Sure, just tell me,” he said encouragingly, rising from his seat.

“I-I need a break. I'm so sorry it's so short-ranged but it's my aunt... you know aunt Lydia, who lives all by herself.”

“Ah, yes, the old lady you always wanted to introduce to me. What happened to her? Is she ill?”

“Y-yes, I mean, she fell and she broke her hip. You know she is quite old, nearly 80 and now she needs my help.” Dawn could barely suppress her tears.

Fíli rounded his desk and put his arms around his assistant. “Don't worry, Dawn, of course you'll go and look after your aunt. Take all the time you need.”  
He stroked his hand soothingly over her back. “Do you want to go right now?”

Dawn sniffled slightly than took a step backwards, looking quite embarrassed at her boss.

“S-sorry” she mumbled, searched for a tissue and blew her nose.

“No need to be sorry” Fíli smiled encouragingly. He pointed at the now crumpled piece of paper in her hand. “What's that? Something I need to sign?”

“Yes, it's my request for time off – you know the staff department will be after your head if we ignore the bureaucracy.” She rolled her eyes.

“All right.” Fíli took the sheet and signed it without further looking then handed it back to her. “Here you are. - So, when will you leave? - Now?”

Dawn nodded, pressing the piece of paper to her chest like it's her firstborn. “I'll phone for a taxi to go home. My car is still in the garage and Ty is working late today.”

“Ah, nonsense. I think we call it a day and I'll drive you home, ok?”

“No, you don't have to...”

“Sure, or will you deny me my early finish on my birthday?” He winked at her. “Come on, let's grab our stuff and go.”

“Oh, all right – and Fíli? - Thanks!”

“Anytime.”

 

They stepped into Fíli's private elevator. He pushed the button to the underground garage.

“What are your plans for today?” Dawn asked while the elevator started to move.

“Honestly?” Fíli sighed. “Nothing, well I'll finally have some time to read a bit the book” - he paused then frowned when he noticed that the numbers on the display indicating the floors weren't counting down but up.

“Oh, what's this again. I thought Bofur fixed this. Sorry, Dawn, it could take a while to reach the right floor.”

The next moment the doors opened. They've reached the highest level. Here used to be the cafeteria with a lovely rooftop garden and a stunning view all over the city of Auckland. But at the moment it was under construction because of some needed repairs and refurbishment - or that's how it should be.

 

Fíli's jaw dropped as he gazed at the bright entry area in front of him. There were no loose cables, bare walls, a dirty floor or anything that indicated a work in progress – No, everything seems to be finished and better than new.

 

Then a figure appeared in front of the blond CEO.  
“Kíli?” Fíli gasped amazed.  
The dark-haired grinned broadly then pulled his fiancé into a tight embrace and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.  
“Happy birthday, love.” He whispered softly into the blond's ear.

Fíli finally awoke from this pleasant shock and returned the kiss and hug. Kíli laughed at the belated reaction.

Cheerful cries and laughter got them back into reality.

Fíli could hardly believe his eyes as he recognized his whole family: his mother and Dwalin, Thorin and Bilbo. Ty was there, too, his arm wrapped around Dawn's shoulders who was smiling at him. There were his co-workers and colleagues, friends – everybody had come.

Fíli had a lump in his throat when all of them started to sing “Happy Birthday” to him. Kíli hugged him tightly as the blond buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

“How – Why” Fíli stuttered still astonished.

“Did you really think we would let you all alone on your birthday?”  
Dís came over to hug her son.  
“No, dear, never”

And one after the other came to congratulate and hug the birthday boy.

“And naturally we have a present for you.” Kíli smiled and offered Fíli a big, white envelope.

The blond opened it and pulled out a brightly coloured birthday card, everyone had signed and written their personal wishes.  
Fíli wiped away a stray tear. He was overwhelmed by the kindness and love from his friends and family.  
Inside the large card was another small one. When he opened it, two flight tickets dropped out. Kíli caught them before they could hit the ground.  
“Hawaii” Fíli read astonished. “Wow... thanks... but...”  
“No but” Kíli interrupted. “You need a holiday – no back talk”  
The people around them snickered about the rigid dark-haired man.

“O-kay... but” Kíli growled, but Fíli ignored him. “I just can't leave. There are new contracts to check, business meetings to attend and...” A hand on his shoulder finally stopped him.  
“Calm down, my boy.” Thorin said in his steady voice. “The company won't go down while you're away for three weeks.”

“Three weeks?” Fíli asked feebly.

“Yes, three weeks” Kíli confirmed, crossed his arms and glared at his fiancé. He should dare to say no.

Thorin felt pity for his nephew. “I will take over for awhile and with Dawn's help everything will be ok.”

“You already signed your request for your time off” The blonde woman grinned at her boss.

“That-that piece of paper?” Fíli heaved a sigh then a broad smile spread across his face. “Oh, alright, if you insist.” And then he grabbed Kíli and kissed him deeply on the mouth accompanied by cheers and cat-calls of everyone present.

“You know, they expect us to be married, when we'll return.” Kíli whispered into Fíli's ear.  
A little unsure he continued, “But only if you want to.”  
“Of course I will marry you!” Fíli exclaimed. Then he scooped him up and spun them around.  
Kíli laughed happily and kissed his fiancé again.

They were just interrupted by Bofur's call. “Oy, could you defer this until later? I'm starving.”  
Everyone cheered when Dís slapped him on the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - comments/kudos are most appreciated.


End file.
